Howling at the Moon
by Beanacre0
Summary: Part 3 of the Wolf's Girl Series. After the events of A Walk to Forget, Hermione and Jacob are trying to repair their broken relationship. But their life is never easy and they find themselves trying to cope with Hermione being a werewolf while trying to hide it form the others. Will they manage it? Partially Breaking Dawn compliant. HG x JB, AU
1. Chapter One - Apart

Hey guys :) Sorry it's been so long. I've had some writers block but thanks to lax23-nitty-book I was able to get an idea of where I wanted the story to go :D I probably won't be as regular with my updates this year as I'm in my 3rd year of Creative Writing and I have my dissertation and four other modules worth of work to do, but I will try :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Apart**

Bella kicked the door in and the pair descended the steps.

"Hermione!" Bella called.

Jacob looked at her with worry. There hadn't been an answer.

Bella bit her lip. "I can't smell the air. If she's bleeding, I don't think I can control myself being this close to her."

Jacob nodded and raised his nose to the air. He caught a whiff of parchment, vanilla, an unknown scent and rust. Hermione.

He followed the smell down the corridor before coming to stop outside a cell door, scratching at it with his paw.

"She in there?" Bella asked.

Jacob nodded.

"Stand back." Bella told him.

Jacob backed up and Bella grabbed hold of the door, denting the edges with her strong grip. She tucked and some of the brick crumbled around the doorframe. The door came away easily in her hands. She threw it to one side and Jacob hurried into the cell.

Hermione was curled up against the far wall. Her brow was creased, sweat shone on her forehead and she was very pale.

Jacob whined and nudged her with his nose. She didn't respond. He turned and looked back at Bella in concern.

Were they too late?

Bella crouched down beside Hermione and tilted her head to the side, listening. Her red eyes slid closed and she went still. Jacob looked back at Hermione, his heart thudding in his chest. He sent a silent prayer up to the ancestors and God that Bella would hear something, even if it was only faint.

Bella sat back on her heels and opened her eyes, looking at Jacob. "I'm sorry."

With those two words it felt as though his world had caved in on itself. A tear trailed down his cheek and disappeared into his fur. He threw his head back and let out a mournful howl that echoed around the stone cell.

He looked back down at the pale figure of his wife and let out a whimper. He licked her cheek and rested his head on her still chest. The familiar, comforting sound of her heartbeat was silent and his head didn't rise and fall with her gentle breathing.

He was too late. Hermione was dead.

Jacob jerked as he shot up in bed. It was that nightmare again. The same one he had been having for weeks now. He glanced over at the empty spot in the bed. It was the spot where Hermione used to lie.

Not being able to take it anymore, he leapt from the bed and walked out of his bedroom. He padded down the hallway to the spare room. He pushed open the door and felt every muscle in his body relax.

Wild curls splayed across the pillow and duvet was wrapped round a familiar figure that was curled up in a ball. Her sides rose and fell with each breath and she squirmed a little in her sleep, snuggling further under her covers.

Hermione was safe.

Okay, so she was sleeping in the guest room, but she was alive. That was the important thing. He hadn't lost her in the dungeons. She hadn't gone to be with Harry and Ron. She was still with him.

He could take the fact she had moved out of their bedroom for now as long as he knew she was alright. They had agreed to take it slow. They had reverted back to how they were when they were dating, getting to know each other again.

This time they were getting to know each other's true self. Hermione was starting to use more magic in the house now and Jacob loved it. Though she wouldn't admit to it, Jacob sometimes caught her smiling to herself whenever he reacted to her magic. He swore she would cast some spells to surprise him. He didn't mind, he liked the sound of her laugh and the way her eyes would dance with mirth.

"Jacob?"

Jacob smiled as Hermione looked at him through sleepy eyes. "Sorry, I had a nightmare. I just wanted to check that you were alright."

Hermione opened her arms to him and he slid into bed beside her, wrapping himself around her tightly.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I'm still here."

Jacob took in a deep breath and took in the smell of parchment and vanilla that was uniquely Hermione. There was something else there but it was faint and Jacob didn't want to think about it. All that mattered was that she was in his arms.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Hermione replied, stroking his hair tenderly.

The two sat in silence for a while, Jacob listening to the calming beat of his wife's heart. He couldn't shake the memory from his dream of her silent chest.

"What was your nightmare about?" Hermione asked after a moment.

Jacob shrugged. "The usual. That Bella and I found you in your cell but we were too late and you were gone."

Hermione cupped his cheek and pulled his face up to look at her. "I'm right here, Jacob. I'm never going to leave you again."

She bent her head down and gently brushed her lips against his. Jacob closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Hermione moaned and pushed herself closer to her husband. She pulled away and looked at him, smiling.

Jacob whimpered. "Why did you stop?"

"Because we're not ready to go that far, honey." Hermione smirked.

He groaned and rested his forehead on her chest. "You're such a tease."

"And you are such a teenage boy!" She giggled.

"I am a teenage boy."

"Maybe in age, but you have an old, wise soul, Jacob Black." Hermione whispered.

"So do you, Hermione Black."

"Now, as nice as this is, I need to get some beauty sleep." Hermione chuckled. "So get out of my bed."

"You don't need the beauty sleep. Besides, why can't I just sleep here with you?" Jacob whined, snuggling closer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Jacob smiled to himself and pressed his head to her chest, closing his eyes and listening to her heartbeat. He let the soothing thump lull him into a state of contentment.

Hermione absently began to run her hand through his short jet black hair, sending him to sleep. She truly had missed sleeping in the same bed as her husband but she felt like needed to take some space from him before they got comfortable with each other again.

She felt sleep tugging at her and her eyes slid closed. Slowly she drifted off into dreamland, a soft smile crossing her face.

The sun rushed into the room and shone strongly onto Jacob and Hermione's faces. Jacob groaned and snuggled even further into Hermione's stomach. During the night he had shifted further down the bed and was now curled up at her side with his head on her stomach and his arms wrapped around her.

"Jacob, I think that's our cue to get up." Hermione groaned.

"No." Jacob stubbornly closed his eyes tighter.

Hermione giggled. "We're going to see Bella, Edward and the twins today."

"Don't want to."

Hermione made to move but Jacob held onto her even tighter.

"You're acting like a kid." An amused smile crossed her face.

Jacob looked up at her with his big, brown eyes and lopsided smile. "Can't we have just a few more minutes?"

Hermione felt her resolve and heart melt at her husband's handsome face and sighed, nodding. "Five minutes."

Jacob smirked and moved up the bed to properly cuddle Hermione. The curly haired witch sighed and tucked her head under his chin, resting her delicate hand on his russet skin. She watched her fingers slid over his smooth skin and play with the sunlight that shone on the muscled chest. Jacob shivered at her touch and slid his hand up and down her waist.

"Can't we stay here all day?" He purred his voice deep and husky.

Hermione bit her lip. She loved his voice when it was like that, but she wasn't ready to make herself that vulnerable to him again just yet.

"Not this time." She admonished him gently. "We have plans."

Jacob led in bed and watched as Hermione slid out of it. His eyes travelled up her long, smooth legs to the Gryffindor shorts that encased her bottom and the loose shirt that used to be his. Hermione caught him looking and rolled her eyes, chuckling. She grabbed a towel from her drawer and threw it at her husband.

"Go get dressed, we told Bella we would be there at eleven." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Jacob smiled. "I do love that woman."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this first chapter. It gives you more of an insight into how the couple are coping after the events of the last story :)


	2. Chapter Two - Visiting the Cullens

Okay, so I'm supposed to be going to sleep because I have a three hour lecture in the morning and I have stinking cold, but I wanted to get two chapters done! You've all waited so long that I felt like I needed to reward you all :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Visiting the Cullens**

Bella sat in the living room on the floor with EJ. He had aged so quickly and was already looking as though he were a two year old. His green eyes were fixed on his mother who was admiring the way the sun was reflecting off of her son's brown hair that was so much like hers.

'_Mummy, what are you doing?'_

Bella smiled at her son. "Nothing, baby boy, just looking at you."

EJ tilted his head. '_Can we play a game?'_

Bella gave a mischievous smile. "Alright. Here comes the tickle monster!"

EJ's laughter rang out through the house immediately warming up the bland, white rooms with the innocent sound as his mother's fingers expertly manoeuvred his ticklish spots. He squirmed and pushed at her hands.

Edward walked into the room with Nessie perched on his hip. The little girl was dressed in a lilac dress with white socks and lilac slippers and her bronze hair was secured in pig tails. Her brown eyes lit up as she watched her mother and brother. Her tiny hand brushed her father's cheek and images filled Edward's head of Bella happily wrestling on the floor with both children in one of their favourite games.

Edward chuckled, kissed her forehead, and put her on the floor. Nessie immediately toddled off and began to tickle her mother. Being a vampire, Bella felt nothing but she fell back onto the floor and laughed all the same. EJ copied his twin's actions and they both joined Bella in laughing.

Edward paused and leant against the door watching them. It was times like these that he felt as though he wasn't living a cursed life and couldn't believe his own luck. How had he come to be blessed with a wonderful wife and two brilliant children after all the things he had done in his past?

"The dog's here." Jasper muttered as he walked into the room.

Alice, who walked in behind him, sent her husband a scolding look. "Jacob and Hermione are just coming up the front steps now."

Bella smiled brightly. "They're right on time."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Alice waltzed out of the room to greet the two who had become two of their best friends. A wide grin crossed her face and she practically wrenched the door open.

"Hi!" She chimed. "Come on in."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the short vampire in a friendly hug before entering the house. Jacob just awkwardly waved and followed his wife inside. Alice led the two into the living room where the others were.

Rosalie was sat back on the sofa with a magazine in her hand with Emmett's arm around her, though her golden eyes were fixed on the twins. She had become so protective of them and adored them. Leah was now engaged in a game of chess with Jasper in the corner of the room and the two were busy trash talking each other rather than playing. Jacob bounded over to them as soon as he entered the room.

Hermione walked over to Edward and paused, smiling at the image before her. "You're a lucky man, Mister Cullen."

Edward smirked. "I know."

"How are you?" Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm alright. You?" Edward tore his eyes away from his family and looked down at his guest. "How have you been doing?"

"Better than last time I saw you." Hermione gave a wry smile.

Last time the couple had been over to see the Cullens, Hermione's injuries hadn't properly recovered and the easy banter that she and Jacob had engaged in that morning wasn't there. They were cuddly in public, but it wasn't as natural as it was now.

"Jacob is still having nightmares. He had one last night and ended up staying in bed with me for half the night."

Edward sighed. "He was scared he had lost you. It'll play on his mind for ages. He won't admit it, but it plays on his mind even during the day."

Hermione's eyes zoned in on her husband and she frowned a little. "I wish I could help him; take it all away."

"You could." Edward pointed out.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Your memories are what make you the person you are. I wouldn't be the person today without mine, no matter how terrible they are. I couldn't take that away from him."

"Auntie Mya!" Nessie squealed, seeing her favourite witch.

Hermione chuckled and crossed over to the young vampire. She scooped the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Hello Nessie, sweetheart."

Nessie giggled and hugged her, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Hermione smiled fondly and smiled at Bella as she stood with EJ on her hip.

"They've grown up so fast!" Jacob said, jogging over to greet Bella and the kids.

"Jakey!" EJ cried.

Bella accepted a hug from Jacob before handing her son over to her best friend. Jacob gently threw the boy into the air before tickling him. EJ squealed with laughter and clapped his hands happily.

'_Again!' _He demanded.

Jacob gave him a look. _'Really? I think we gave Aunt Rose a heart attack when I threw you the first time.'_

'_Again.' _EJ repeated.

Jacob shrugged and repeated his actions before. Rosalie sat up straighter in her seat and her grip on her magazine got so tight that the pages began to rip. Jacob shot her a sheepish smile and placed EJ on the floor.

'_Go to Aunt Rose. I think she needs a cuddle.' _Jacob directed his thoughts at the boy.

EJ toddled off to sooth the blonde vampire. Nessie began to squirm in Hermione's arms, wanting to join her brother. She wanted to see Emmett, one of her favourite people. She loved the man child's manner around her.

Free of children, the two couples took a seat in the second sofa set just off of the main living room.

"How have you two been?" Bella asked, curious.

"I think we're getting back on track." Jacob replied tentatively, glancing down at his wife's reaction.

Hermione smiled. "We are. How are you two coping with the children?"

Bella gave a soft smile. "I love it. They're so great, but they're growing up so fast. It literally feels like I blink and they age some more, and I mean I'm a vampire. My blinks are ridiculously fast."

The group laughed and glanced over at the twins. They were silent for a moment just watching Rosalie and Emmett entertain the two.

"Have you told Charlie yet?"

Bella sighed and looked at her hands, not wanting to answer Jacob. "I don't know how to break it to him."

"You need to tell him. The twins are aging so quickly that it'll be strange if he sees them." Hermione pointed out.

"It's easier said than done." Bella shook her head. "What do I say? Hey, Dad, guess what? I'm a vampire. Oh, not only that but I have two half-vampire children that are aging at a crazy rate. One of them can read your mind and talk to you mentally, and the other can show you her thoughts and memories. They probably get it from my husband who can read minds. Yeah, he'd have a heart attack."

Jacob chuckled. "I think that's a bit extreme."

Hermione nodded. "You need to break it to him gently. Perhaps take Jasper with you to help sooth his emotions. Or maybe invite him over."

Bella nodded thoughtfully before looking at Edward. "How have you told people in the past?"

Edward shrugged. "I never did. You worked it out and my mother worked out what Carlisle was. I've never had to tell anyone."

Bella put her head in her hands. "Ugh! This is so hard!"

Hermione bit her lip. "You need to tell him. You'll regret it if you don't. I regret not telling my parents about the war every day. If I had then perhaps they could have hidden, or been more aware."

Jacob slid his hand into his wife's and gently squeezed. He knew talking about the war and her family was still hard for her, and anything she said that was related to the war was always taxing for her. Hermione shot him a smile.

Bella nodded again. "Alright. I'll give him a call now."

She got up from her seat and walked slower than she had to over to the phone. It was almost as if those few steps to the phone helped her to gather her strength to ring her father. The other vampires and the two wolves in the room were easily able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello, Swan Residence." Charlie's cheerful voice answered.

"Hi Dad, it's Bella."

"Bells? Are you alright? What happened? Last time I heard anything, Edward said you were very ill." Worry was clear in the elder Swan's voice.

"I'm fine, Dad. That's actually what I need to talk to you about. Can you make it out to the Cullens'?"

"Not at the moment. The cruiser's at the shop and the old truck I'm using at the moment isn't the most reliable." Charlie replied apologetically. "Can you come visit me?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Um, can I bring Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme? I think it's best if you hear what I need to say from others too."

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?"

If tears could have formed in Bella's eyes they would have done. "Yeah, Dad, I'm okay. I'll be round this Friday."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll see you then. I love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Dad."

Bella hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Edward walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a comforting hug.

"Friday?" Rosalie grimaced. "Emmett and I have a motel booked to go hunting."

"Whose going to take the twins?" Bella frowned.

"We'll look after them. We can take them as long as you need us to." Hermione assured her. "I don't have work and Jacob's got the day off."

"Thank you. You are a life saver." Bella grinned.

She was beginning to get nervous already. This was it, she was going to tell her father the truth about her new life, the Cullens and her two wonderful children. She only hoped he didn't die of shock.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So, it's quarter to two in the morning so I'm off to sleep. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed it all :)


	3. Chapter Three - Home Sick

Hey guys :) Sorry it's been so late but it's been a rough few weeks. A couple of weeks ago, my pet bearded dragon who I had raised from a tiny baby died unexpectedly. He was only five and the vet said he had been bleeding internally for a while and I wouldn't have known. It really hit me hard and I got really angry, which resulted in me falling out with one of my housemates. But I've only got a week until I go home for christmas :D Also, I'm in third year so this term I've had a lot of work to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Home Sick**

Hermione knelt down between the displays. She was feeling very dizzy and a bit sick, but that was to be expected. The full moon was so close that she would be starting to feel the effects of it now. She had shrugged it off that morning as she headed to work, but now she was regretting it. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Bob looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Hermione forced a smile onto her face. "I'm just peachy."

Bob's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You don't look it."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"Hey, Tash, don't you think she looks a bit pale?" Bob called.

Natasha had been walking past with her arms loaded with jumpers. The older woman became to fuss around Hermione like a mother hen. Her blue eyes studied her younger friend and frowned.

"You are looking at bit peaky." She agreed.

"Hey, get those jumpers in the back, like now."

The three only just held in their groans as the screechy voice of Jessica Stanley reached them. They glanced over to see the orange girl standing next to Lauren at the make-up counter, trying on various lip glosses and eye shadows.

"I'd better go." Natasha sighed, moving away from them.

Bob shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the two girls in the middle of the shop. "They have a nerve. It'd be alright if they actually did anything."

Hermione chuckled. "But then when could they, like, boss us around?"

Bob looked her and smirked. "That American accent was terrible."

Hermione stuck her tongue out. "I'll bet it's better than your English accent."

"I think not. I can do a rather spiffing English accent." Bob replied, putting his best English accent on.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What was that? That wasn't an English accent! And since when have you ever heard me say spiffing?"

Bob shrugged. "Alright, so let's agree neither of us can do accents."

Hermione giggled. "Agreed. So are you going to help me or not?"

The two worked side by side putting some skirts and jeans away, happily chatting and joking around for the next hour or so. Natasha and Mandy joined them not long after, bringing over some more stock to go out.

That day was rather quiet and the friends were relishing the silence. They were seizing their chance to catch up properly.

"So, Hermione, how are things with you and Jacob?" Mandy waggled her eyebrows.

Hermione sighed and ran her hands over a denim skirt she was folding. "Alright. We're back to the dating phase I guess. Last night he set up a blanket in the garden and we star gazed. It's lovely, but it's killing me moving so slowly."

"Why don't you speed things up again then?" Natasha asked.

"I would, but I'm scared he might pull away again, like he did when he was spending all that time with Bella."

"He won't do that. It was different. You said that Bella was ill. She's not ill anymore so he has no reason to spend all that time with her." Mandy pointed out.

"That's true." Bob agreed. "Give him a chance. It must be killing him to not touch a beautiful woman like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Bob's teasingly flirty wink and gently pushed him. "Alright, I'll give him a chance. Happy, pervert?"

Bob mock glared at her. "I'm not a pervert, I just appreciate the finer things in life."

There was a metallic grating sound and the group looked over at the main door. Mandy sighed happily as she watched Mr Stanley, who had been doing the account in the offices at the back of the store, push a button and close the shutters.

"Lunchtime!" She grinned.

Hermione smiled. "I could do with a break."

The small group filed into the break room and arranged themselves comfortably around the single big table, Jessica and Lauren seating themselves as far away as possible. Mr Stanley joined them but he had already buried his nose in a book.

Hermione nibbled her sandwich and hadn't eaten that much before she had to pause. Her head was swimming again and the nausea returned full force. She put it down on the table and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on Mandy, Natasha and Bob's conversations.

But closing her eyes only made it worse. She felt the earth moving under her and even the darkness she saw behind her eyes seemed to whirl and twist. She swallowed thickly, fighting the swell of salvia that pooled in her mouth as a forewarning about the bile rising in her throat.

Her eyes slid back open and she blinked stupidly at Natasha who was talking to her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Pardon?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look pale." Natasha repeated.

Hermione didn't even have time to reply before she was running out of the room, to the bathroom, and began to heave into the toilet bowl.

A cool wad of paper was pressed to the back of her neck and Natasha's soothing voiced reached her ears.

"It's alright. Mandy, can you grab some water for Hermione please?" Natasha asked.

Within a few minutes, a glass of water was being pushed to Hermione's lips. Hermione began drinking it greedily, feeling the liquid ease her stomach.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It's fine." Mandy grinned.

Mr Stanley appeared at the open door beside a concerned looking Bob.

"Do you need to go home?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lip, fighting another wave of sickness, and sighed heavily. "I think so. Will you be okay without me?"

Mr Stanley gave a kind smile. "We'll be good. Jess can cover you today."

Jessica's cry of protest went ignored and Hermione thanked Mr Stanley before getting her bag. She slipped out of the back door, after saying goodbye to her friends, and quickly strode out to the street.

Finding a secluded alleyway, Hermione steeled herself and apperated away back to the cottage.

Jacob was sat inside watching TV when he heard the familiar pop that told him that his wife was home. Hermione stumbled through the front door, her face pasty white and her hand gripping her stomach. Jacob frowned and hurried over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well. Work sent me home." Hermione told him, sinking into his comforting hug.

Jacob pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just need a lie down."

The two walked over to the sofa and sat down, Hermione resting her head on Jacob's lap. Her old Gryffindor blanket knitted by Mrs Weasley was draped over her and she felt a smile cross her lips.

"Why do you think you're feeling ill?" Jacob asked curiously.

Hermione felt guilt twist her stomach. She would tell him soon, but she wanted to get her first transformation under her belt.

"It's probably some twenty four hour bug." She lied.

Jacob gently stroked his wife's hair soothingly and she soon found herself drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Hermione yawned widely and sat up. It was now all dark outside and the fire was going in the grate. She looked over to the kitchen to see Jacob standing by the oven, looking between the recipe book and the pot on the burner.

"What time is it?"

Jacob jumped wildly and accidently covered his shirt with sauce from the meal he was cooking. He cursed and took it off, putting it in the wash.

Hermione let out a soft giggle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What time is it?"

"Eight. I'm making a curry." Jacob smiled. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit." Hermione admitted, biting her lip.

Her eyes began to drift over her husband's body. She really had missed him. Maybe it was time to listen to her friends and allow herself to get closer to him again.

She climbed off the sofa and walked over to Jacob, drawing him into a deep kiss. Jacob submitted to her whim and pulled her closer.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"Can I move back into the bedroom?" Jacob asked in an equally hushed tone.

"Not just yet, but I don't think it'll be long now." Hermione gave an affectionate smile and pressed another kiss to his lips. "What are we having for dinner?"

"I nipped out and bought a curry sauce. I figured that some comfort food might make you feel better, and I know you like a good korma." Jacob replied, stirring his cooking.

Hermione sighed happily and snuggled into his side. "Thank you, honey."

She couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world. She had a handsome, considerate husband who was so good at taking care of her. She had vowed never to keep anything from him again and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she told him about being a werewolf.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) It was primarily to show that Hermione is being affected by her condition and it was mostly a filler chapter. Next time Hermione and Jacob babysit EJ and Nessie :D


End file.
